<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My poor genius by Stonyislife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700272">My poor genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyislife/pseuds/Stonyislife'>Stonyislife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Basically they are both idiots, Bucky Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, But Tony obviously loves him:), Child Abuse, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint annoyes Tony, Even if he doesn't admit it, Happy Ending, Homeless Tony Stark, Homelessness, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Clint Barton Friendship, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Obadiah Stane appears for a moment in chapter 8, Past Child Abuse, Poor Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Rich Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, steve is an idiot, tony is an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyislife/pseuds/Stonyislife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a poor teenager(17) that works in many places to make money so he can keep his studio apartment. Steve Rogers is 25 years old and maybe the richest man in America. </p><p>What happens when one day Steve walks in the cafe shop where Tony works?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to make an attempt to write a multi-chapter story. So this is just the introduction in Tony's life. I'll try to make an update schedule. This is also on Wattpad. English isn't my native language.<br/>No beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nobody knows what life holds for everyone. So nobody told Tony it was gonna be so hard. </p><p>Tony was 11 when his happy life came to an end. He was alone at home when the phone rang and he was told his parents died in a car accident. </p><p>After that for a while he felt nothing. Everything was a buzzing noise. No one could take him out of the numbness inside his head. </p><p>And then the hell started. </p><p>Howard and Maria Stark had no alive relatives so Tony was made to live in a foster home. </p><p>In the beginning it wasn't that bad. He had a roof over his head and a hot meal. He tried to make some friends too but nothing much he soon realized that children there weren't very friendly. </p><p>He found out the reason really quick. </p><p>It had been a couple of months that he lived there and he was assigned to help in the kitchen. He himself knew how to cook pretty good. But his partner didn't. When he accidentally burned the food he ran away and left Tony alone to deal with it. </p><p>Ms Smith had found him there trying to save whatever he could. She had ordered him to lock the door and then take off his shirt and turn looking at the wall. </p><p>The first hit came unexpectedly and he let out a whimper. The beating continued for a while and by the end his back was red and sore and bleeding. He was left there alone again trying to put himself together. That's how he came out of the numbness... </p><p>The time passed quickly and before he knew it it was his 16th birthday. He had got used to the abuse and even though he was very thin he was quite muscular from the heavy work.</p><p>That day he finally got fed up and packed his stuff. He waited till night and ran away. </p><p>While living in the streets Tony realized how important is to be able to take a warm bath and have an even cold meal a day. Fast though he found a quiet safe corner that no one knew about and make it his. </p><p>He also found a place to work and make some money. He made a deal with his boss to give him less money in return for a meal and a shower. He learned how to survive out there in the winter and take care of himself. Sometimes he felt despaired but when he remembered his life in the foster he was grateful for his little corner. </p><p>After about a year he managed to make enough money to rent a really small studio apartment. His housekeeper is very understanding and never push him to pay at time he always says whenever Tony can. The man also bought him a laptop and helped him sign up for online courses so he can go to college. Tony owes everything he has to this guy. </p><p>His life has started to settle. The mornings he works in a repair shop as a mechanic the afternoons he works in a cafe and he attends high school courses online whenever he finds time so he'll be able to get a scholarship for college because there's no way he can pay anything. </p><p>All in all he's gone through a lot but never loses hope for a better future...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it more than I did. Next chapter is Steve's life until I make a schedule I won't know when I'll update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Rogers doesn't know the way the world works. Ever since the day he was born he never had to do anything. So he doesn't know how the little guy fights to survive. </p><p>Steve's father was a businessman. A good one. He started with a  small company he inherited from Steve's grandfather but he was clever enough to make it a kingdom. Of course Steve is the heir of the company— “Rogers industries”. </p><p>When he was little he used to live in the same house with his parents although they weren't always there. Even when they were though it wasn't like he really talked to them. He had a personal butler and a couple of maids to take care of him so his parents didn't have to check on him. </p><p>He was 7 years old when his father decided that the best for him and mostly for his and the company's future was to send him to a boarding school. There he met other kids just like him. Rich spoil children who doesn't know how the world works even though they practically own him. </p><p>After that he only saw his parents at special occasions and celebrations. He spent his Christmas spring and summer breaks either with at his friends mansions either in exotic islands and other countries. </p><p>So when he received the call of his mother asking him to go back because his father got ill and he was close to the end Steve didn't care to hurry up. He never got to see his father again. He didn't feel sad or empty or something like that. He felt like nothing changed. He was 16.</p><p>Three years later he received the same call for his mother. He made the same mistake. When he arrived at the hospital she was already gone. Again he didn't feel loss. He didn't feel numb. He only felt a little sad because he had no parents and he didn't even got to know them before they were long gone. This time was different. This time he got to stay. He had to take over the company. </p><p>He moved to his family house and try to seem responsible and able of being the CEO of maybe the most successful business of US. He didn't make it. People adored him and look up to him but he was only a public image. He couldn't run a business let alone make the difference. </p><p>At the end he wasn't someone who tried and succeeded like his father. He wasn't even someone who tried and failed. He was just lucky. </p><p>
  <em>So everyone would wonder how a 25-year-old Steve Rogers could ever meet a 17-year-old Tony Stark?<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was so difficult to write. Anyway the real story begins at the next chapter. I'll try to post every weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late in the afternoon and Tony is alone at the cafe. His boss had asked him that morning if it was okay with him and of course Tony assured him it was fine. And it really was. It wasn't like he had anything better to do he hadn't enough to pay for Wi-Fi this month so he couldn't attend his courses. </p>
<p>It's a small but cute place with round tables and uncomfortable old-fashioned chairs. The wallpaper on the wall has tiny flower in baby blue background. There's a counter across the door and that's where they prepare the drinks. </p>
<p>As Tony's preparing some customer's coffee the bell on the door rings letting him know that someone has get in the shop. He lifts his eyes and he's looking directly at the gorgeous man that just entered. The man is tall at least 6 ft and Tony takes in the way his dress shirt stretches in his muscular torso. The guy has also the most ocean eyes and soft blond hair. Across the table sits an other man who looks kinda awkward. Tony's gaze drifts again to the first man and he thinks that he has seen this face before. </p>
<p>He serves his previous customer and goes to take the men's order. "Good afternoon gentlemen what can bring you? " He asks politely but apparently the blond doesn't appreciate it since he grunts and says " Ugh finally! God the service in this hole is absolutely terrible!" </p>
<p>Tony is not surprised at all by his rudeness. It's obviously not the first time someone's being rude to him -life in the streets can be tough- but he can't accept it. He's annoyed when people who consider themselves better because they're just luckier don't give a fuck for the others so he doesn't let it pass. </p>
<p>He raises his eyebrow and answers in the same tone "Well excuse me sir but as you can probably see if you look somewhere further than your nose I'm alone in the shop right now and there're people that came before you so if you can't wait a little and you think the service is that horrible you can always go somewhere else preferably to hell. " The man's eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open speechless. </p>
<p>The tension cuts hesitantly the brunet man " Hmm I would like a hot green tea if its not much trouble. " He says politely. "Of course whatever you want sir" " Bring me a scotch and quickly "comes from the blond who now has gotten over his surprise and leans back in the chair looking Tony in interest. </p>
<p>The boy with a nod goes to the counter and starts making the drinks. He has learned how to make everything in the menu by now. He's working there more than a year. His only friends are the kids that he works with: Natasha the scariest girl he's ever seen (and he has lived in the streets) and Clint who is the most annoying person to ever walk the earth. </p>
<p>He brings the drinks to the men. The blond just takes a long sip and observes the teen. The brunet nods a thank you. They pay him the latter makes sure to give a generous tip and Tony goes back to the counter. Half an hour later the two men leave. </p>
<p>Four hours pass and it's finally time to close the place and head home. Oh god he's exhausted. He cleans everything grabs his extremely warn out and out of season jacket and gets out. </p>
<p>As he's ready to lock he hears steps behind him. He turns around and comes face to face with the blond man from the afternoon. " Oh hey have you forgotten anything sir? " He asks. " I don't know I can't find my keys and I thought that they may be here " The man answers and Tony realizes who he is " Oh dear god you're Steve Rogers! " The man looks confused for a moment and then he just nods. " Okay come in and let's see if you can find your keys. "</p>
<p>They look around for a while but finally give up. " I don't think that you lost your keys in here sorry sir" " Yeah it doesn't seem possible. Also can you please stop calling me sir? It makes me feel like one hundred years old. " " As you wish Mr. Rogers " The boy say laughing " Well I guess as long as you have a way to get in your house or somewhere to spend the night I am not necessary anymore so it was nice to meet you " Tony doesn't wait for an answer and starts walking down the street. </p>
<p>Just before he turns in the corner he hears Rogers swearing. Tony always cares about the others. It was a promise he made to himself when he managed to rent the apartment. He'll always help whoever needs help. So he looks back and says loud enough for Steve to hear him " Hey Rogers you can of course come to mine to spend the night " He waits a little and as he's about to leave the older man comes slowly " Thank you kid I owe you " " Since I know your name without you wanting me to I'll tell you mine... I am Tony" " Well nice to meet you Tony and again thank you " " Pleasure all mine and don't be so grateful as soon as you see the place you'll freak out".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first part of the main story hope you like it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walk in silence for a while till Steve decides to break it " So Tony how old are you? " He asks hoping that it won't bother the younger man. The boy doesn't seem to notice his nervousness and simply answers "I'm 17" . </p><p>Without knowing what else to do to keep a conversation Steve tries to take in his surroundings. They have left behind them the cafe and they've entered a poor neighborhood. There're only old buildings which Steve is surprised that they even stand. </p><p>It's getting darker and colder when he realizes that the teen is wearing just a worn out jacket. " Hey kid aren't you freezing?! You're obviously not dressed properly for this weather! " " I have had worse" Tony shrugs. </p><p>They finally stop in front of a simple wooden door. Tony takes out his keys and they get in. They're climbing the stairs quietly and Steve can't help but wonder what damned building hasn't an elevator. They come to a stop on the last floor . </p><p>Tony talks for the first time as he opens the front door of his apartment. " Well this is it please don't freak out I know it's probably smaller than your bathroom. Try to make yourself comfortable while I take shower. If you need some water or anything there's in the fridge. Sorry I would offer you something else but I believe that you won't like tomato soup in a can so yeah... " With that he leaves Steve alone. </p><p>My bathroom is indeed bigger than this he thinks and suddenly feels bad for the kid who has gone through so much in his life that he's ended up staying at that tiny place without his parents and he's only 17.</p><p>The apartment is basically a room with a bed that is used as a couch as well a nightstand/ table in a corner and an old chair a little farther. Next to the door there's a small fridge. There's no an oven instead there's a microwave on the counter. He doesn't see a wardrobe anywhere so he supposes that Tony puts his clothes in the kitchen's cupboards. </p><p>Not knowing what else to do he opens the fridge to take the water bottle. In there there's a big bottle and some cans like Tony said. Steve then remebers he hasn't a glass so slowly and trying not to make any noise he opens the first cupboard. There're some notebooks, pens and that kind of stuff. The next one has some clean towels. The third is full with warn out t-shirts, a pair of pants  two sweatpants as he guessed. The underwears and socks cupboard was under the one with the clothes. Finally in the last one he finds some glasses. </p><p>He sits awkwardly on the chair and looks around him. Although Tony is apparently really poor there's a laptop on the table and Steve is surprised by the jealousy he feels with the thought that it's probably a gift. </p><p>Other than the laptop there's only a book. The man is ashamed of himself when he notices how clean and tidy the room is. If he didn't have a maid his penthouse would have been a total mess. </p><p>The walls are plain white and over the bed hangs a photo of a young boy with fluffy brown hair and big innocent honey brown eyes. The boy is smiling wide  at an older man while a woman's trying to convince him to wear his jacket. It's cute. Something Steve never had. </p><p>When Tony's done he comes back in the main room. He's changed clothes and now he's wearing an old shirt and sweatpants. His hair is wet and falls on his forehead. He's not very different from his younger self. He's still cute. </p><p>"Well If you want to use the bathroom be my guest. Sorry but there's nothing you can do to kill your time I have no Wi-Fi. I was planning on doing some Math but of you want I can keep you company. "Tony says. "Huh sure. So how do you spend your free time? " "That's an easy one. I don't have any. In the mornings I work at a workshop after at the cafe and when I'm home I study. " " Oh man that's a lot!"he sips from his glass and then adds quietly "You don't have to talk to me you know. You can study" "Okay".</p><p>Steve takes out his phone and check his messages while Tony sits in a corner with a book and a notebook on his lap. A couple of hours pass like that when the blond decides to start a new conversation. He picks up his gaze from the screen only to see that the teen has fallen asleep. His eyes soften and he lifts softly the boy and put him on bed.</p><p>Tony wakes up in the same position the next morning to see that the man's gone and has only left a note on the table. </p><p>☆</p><p>
  <em>Tony<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em>Thank you so much for letting me stay here for the night it means a lot. You're really one of a kind. Hope to see you again.<br/>
Steve Rogers</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>☆</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was so difficult to write but anyway I hope it's not that bad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony's sitting lazily on the workshop's counter. He's finished everything he had left undone last noon so he could make it to the cafe on time and he's waiting for any costumer to walk in.</p><p>It's been almost two weeks since the incident with Steve Rogers. Tony had woken up that morning thinking that it was probably a dream until he found the note. He wasn't surprised at all but it didn't help the feeling of disappointment. He hoped that the man would be still there. </p><p>It's 10 o clock and there's still no costumer so he decides to study for a while. He wasn't able to pay for the Wi-Fi yet and he didn't have the chance to attend his lessons for a while. </p><p>He opens the laptop and he can't help thinking of how lucky he is. Both of his bosses are understanding and don't get mad when he studies while he's working and his landlord even bought him a laptop. </p><p>Two hours pass until the little bell on the door rings. Tony sighs as he puts the laptop away and stands up with a smile ready to service the costumer " Good morning how can I..." He stars saying but he freezes as soon as he lays eyes on the newcomer. </p><p>The man has the softest blond hair and even though he wears sunglasses Tony knows that he also has the most beautiful ocean eyes. " Oh god Steve what are you doing here!? "</p><p>"Oh hey Tony I didn't know you work here as well. My car broke down just across the street can you look at it or you just keep the store and I have to wait...? " </p><p>" What!? No! Of course I can look at it! " says Tony offended. " Okay then will you come... " " Yeah sure just a minute. "</p><p>Tony goes in the back room to find his boss sitting on the desk with a bottle in his hand ,huh that's not a surprise. " Sorry to bother you sir but you have to come in the front cause I'll be out for a while I have a costumer. " " Sure I'm coming you go boy"the older man answers kind of annoyed. </p><p>" Lead the way Steve" Tony comes out again holding his tool box. They get out of the shop as the blond says " So you are working here and the cafe? " " Yeah I think I mentioned the other day that I have no free time " " Yeah yes you did... Oh here we are this is the car" </p><p>And by the car Steve meant a hot red sport  car that Tony wouldn't have money to buy in a thousand years. "Omg that's the car?! And you trust me to fix it?" " I don't see why not. " "Okay... ".</p><p>He starts immediately and soon it's clear to everyone that Tony is more than capable. "Oh kid you've got a talent I never understood that kind of stuff. The only thing I can do with my hands is drawing" "Really? You draw? " " Yes art is my passion. " " Huh that's cool. Engineering is mine " "I can see that"</p><p>They walk quietly back to the store. Tony can't stop thinking about his hair. Oh god his hair is probably full of grease and motor oil. Ugh and he's wearing his old dirty clothes. Why life has to be this way. Again how could he know that the most gorgeous man he's ever met who also happens to be one of the richest men in the world would want him to fix his car? </p><p>They go to the counter and Steve gets out his wallet with a raise eyebrow in question. " Oh right that has to be like 100$." Steve takes out 150$ " You keep the rest " " Oh thank you. " So... Tony you got a break or something? " " Actually I finished here I'll close and then walk to the cafe " "Okay what about going to grab something to eat with me and I drive you there? " " What you mean like now? " " Sure why not? "</p><p>Tony is ready to say no but then again that means free food and he likes the guy so... "Ok let's go your treat. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I didn't update last week I had no inspiration. I probably update again before the next weekend. So how's everything with corona virus and everything? I want to go back to school I'm so bored:-(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony excuses himself and walks to the back of the store to change clothes. He takes off his dirty tank top and puts on a little better red t-shirt. He looks at his reflection on the mirror and sighs. At least he has no holes in his shirt anymore. </p><p>He gets out and finds Steve. " I'm ready let's go "he says and the other man takes his eyes off of the screen of his phone. "Excellent do you have any preferences or I choose the place? " "I don't know Steve I only eat McDonald's or tomato soup in can we can go wherever you like. " " Okay how Italian sounds?" </p><p>At the word Italian memories of his mother cooking and singing while he and his father set the table come to his mind and he can't help the feeling of loneliness. He nods slowly "I'd like that ".</p><p>They climb in the car Tony fixed moments ago and Steve turns on the engine. The drive there it's in a comfortable silence both of them deep in their own thoughts. In ten minutes the blond stops the car out of a cute restaurant with flowers on every table. It looks expensive. </p><p>"Ey Steve! You said just grab something to eat not spend your whole fortune on it! " "Don't worry Tones I pay we eat everyone is happy" "You just called me Tones?! " "Yeah... Is it a problem? I thought it was cute... " "No it's fine I was just a little surprise"</p><p>They choose a table in the back of the store next to the window and order a pizza (Margherita if you wonder because no matter what it's the best!) and they start talking. </p><p>" So Steve I have to find a nickname for you. I'm the nickname king you can't have one for me if I don't have one for you! " </p><p>"Haha sounds fair" </p><p>"Here is what we'll do I ask a question you ask a question and soon I'll have the information I need to come up with the best nickname for you! " </p><p>"Okay you start"</p><p>"Where are you from? "</p><p>"Brooklyn but we didn't live there. Same question. "</p><p>"California but obviously I've never been there. Favorite celebration? "</p><p>"4th of July kinda predicted it's my birthday. Favorite color? "</p><p>" Red or gold. You know what both. Also if you want you can keep playing but I found what I'll call you. " </p><p>"What? "</p><p>" Well you were born on July 4th so it's obvious and I bet your favorite colors are blue red and white so you're Captain America! "</p><p>" Ohh I have all the comics!"</p><p>"Wow you're definitely him Cap! "</p><p>" If I'm Captain America then you're ironman! He really reminds me of you! "</p><p>"It's because I'm gorgeous and a genius. "</p><p>"Probably"</p><p>They keep talking for a while but then Tony  remembers that he has to go to work. " Oh shit my shift begins in ten minutes " "Okay let's go" Steve stands up after Tony and puts on his coat. "Hey you don't have to come with me it's a block away I can walk."  "No no no it's not a problem. " " Fine."</p><p>They get out of the restaurant together. It's cold outside and it's started raining. Steve notices that Tony wears nothing but the red t-shirt. "Aren't you freezing? " The boy just shrugs and keeps walking " I've had worse" "You'll get sick that's why people wear coats and jackets when it's cold"the blond insists. </p><p>"People wear coats huh? You think everyone can afford that? There're people who don't even have a roof over their heads did you know that? " As Tony talks Steve can't help the feeling of shame how could he be so stupid he's seen the boy's apartment! </p><p>" Oh god Tony I'm sorry I didn't mean to... Wait a minute. You weren't one of those people were you? "</p><p>"I... I used to be... I don't wanna talk about it"</p><p>"It's okay just forgive me I'm really sorry"</p><p>"Forget it." </p><p>They didn't realize that they reached the cafe till now. Tony turns to Steve and locks eyes with him. "See ya around Cap" After that he gets in before he hears Steve's answer <br/>"Definitely"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look at me finally updating! I'm so sorry it took me so long. Quarantine kills my inspiration. Anyway I hope you're all safe and well and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony walks in the cafe to see it empty of costumers but his best and only friends -Clint and Natasha- are sitting on the counter chatting about Natasha's english teacher. </p><p>"Hey guys! I didn't expect you both here" </p><p>"Ooo hello Tony"says Nat smirking knowingly. </p><p>"Okay what happened? What do you know? Why are you smiling like that? Clint! Why is she smiling like that?" </p><p>Natasha is the scariest person Tony's ever met. She's beautiful with her curly red hair and her green eyes but deadly. She notices everything and you can never know what she's thinking because of her perfect poker face. Clint notices a lot as well but he's not that scary simply due to his annoying habit of joking about everything. </p><p>"Don't look at me man I've no idea what she's thinking... Maybe it's because of the hot blondy that was talking to you..." Clint starts and then at Tony's look he adds "Huh! You're redder than a tomato! Who's he? He looked kinda familiar. "</p><p>"I... ugh... I...ehh...he..." Tony started only to be interrupted by Natasha. "Come on Clint you really didn't recognized him? " </p><p>"Why should I? "</p><p>"I don't know. Tony why don't you tell us? "</p><p>"Shit Nat! Of course you know why don't you just spare me for once?"</p><p>"Oh darling...never! "</p><p>" Come on guys just tell meeee! " Clint cries out desperately. </p><p>"Fine" Tony gives in " He was Steve Rogers. You know famous billionaire CEO of Rogers industries."</p><p>"Wow Tony! You got yourself a sugar daddy! "</p><p>"Shut up you dumbass I've only met the guy twice"</p><p>"Okay you both stop it! And Tony tell us about him. When? How? I want every single detail!"</p><p>"Alright. I first met him about two weeks ago that night neither of you could come and I was by myself. Long story short he came in with an other man I guess for business. He was so rude. Anyway after my shift ended I was locking the door when he came back to look for his keys he didn't find them it was late so I invited him to spend the night in my place. "</p><p>"Omg and you didn't say anything!"<br/>"Tonyyy" Both Clint and Natasha were amazed. </p><p>The redhead gets over the sock first and asks "okay and the second time was today? What happened? "</p><p>"I was in the workshop and his car broke down across the street so he came to ask someone to look at it and found me. "</p><p>"Yes but the workshop isn't across the street what did he want here? "</p><p>"Well... After I fixed the car he kinda asked me for lunch and... "</p><p>"Ha! So you did  got yourself a sugar daddy!"</p><p>"Clint! It's not like that I barely know him and I'm sure as hell he did it of pity. I mean he saw where I live and... "</p><p>"Tony stop it! The only one who pities you is yourself. I'm pretty sure he admires you. If not he's just an asshole. Sweety you're so strong. " Natasha smiles affectionately. </p><p>"So are you seeing him again or what? "the other boy asks. </p><p>" I don't know things were tensed when we parted. I hope to... " the teen sighs. "Oh I have a costumer. " And like that Tony goes to take the woman's order and the topic changes. </p><p>   ♩✧♪●♩○♬☆♩✧♪●♩○♬☆♩✧♪●♩○♬☆♩✧♪●♩○♬☆</p><p>Steve walks quietly back to his car and drives to his office. He walk in only to find his best friend Bucky sitting on his desk  his legs swaying back and forth lazily. </p><p>"So you found your way huh? What happened? Punk you were supposed to be here an hour an' a half ago!"</p><p>"My car broke down" Steve simply answers but it's obvious there's something else and the blond knows the brunet isn't gonna let it pass. </p><p>"And?" Bucky asks the inevitable. </p><p>"This guy worked in the workshop...you know the one who let me spend the night in his apartment that day... "</p><p>"Oh Stevie's got a crush! "</p><p>"No I don't!"</p><p>"Yes you do!"</p><p>"Shut it Buck! I don't even know him and he's underage. "</p><p>"So you admit you do have a crush! "</p><p>"Well maybe I don't know! Anyway I took him for lunch and I messed up he probably doesn't want to see me again. "</p><p>"Oh Stevie you made a mistake I'm sure he can give you a second chance. "</p><p>"It's not only that. If he's smart enough - and he is- he wouldn't want nothing to do with me. I was so rude to him the first time we met and now this... "</p><p>"I'll tell you what. You're going by his work place again next week and try to make things right and for God's sake you find out if he's interested. Don't worry man it will be alright."</p><p>"Okay I'll try and we'll find out I guess... "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I surprised myself by updating. I really don't know how I found the time to write an other chapter. I swear my mom wants to kill me. She made me do all the maths and physics homework my teachers send during quarantine in two days and threatened to take my phone otherwise! Anyway I hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stevie? No matter how hard you think about it if you don't try to talk to the guy nothing's gonna change!" Bucky sighs as gets in the room to find the blond staring at the wall with those puppy eyes. </p><p>"I don't understand what you're talking about. " Steve says quietly a desperate attempt to avoid the topic. </p><p>"Come on punk it's been like two weeks since that lunch date and you've done nothing but glare at this wall! Go find him! Do something!"</p><p>"I... I don't know what to say to him. And what if he doesn't want to see me? What do I do then? "</p><p>"I doubt it but if he doesn't want to see you you should respect his decision. Anyway you'll never know if you don't talk to him.  It's 7 PM go to that cafe he works at and find him I'll tell everyone something came up. "</p><p>"Ugh fine but I'm only doing this to get you off my head. "</p><p>"Sure thing"</p><p>   ♩✧♪●♩○♬☆♩✧♪●♩○♬☆♩✧♪●♩○♬☆♩✧♪●♩○♬☆</p><p>So that's how Steve finds himself two weeks after his lunch with Tony in front of the cafe's door trying to stay calm. He hasn't stopped thinking about the short brunet the whole time and he can't help his nervousness. </p><p>He gets in and heads to the counter. There stands a redhead teen girl making coffee for a guy. He looks around but there's no sign of Tony. Just before he gives up and storm out the girl turns to him. </p><p>"How can I help you?"</p><p>"Eh... Ugh... I actually... Em IwaslookingforTony" he says without taking a breath. </p><p>The redhead glares at him apparently unimpressed " You look like you peed yourself. Calm down."</p><p>Steve doesn't know how to response to this so he just nods. </p><p>"So you're looking for Tony huh? " She continues " He's actually not here at the moment he called sick this morning but I have to tell you... If you ever do anything to hurt him I'll make sure you're dead within an hour "</p><p>Something in her eyes makes him believe that she isn't joking so he nods and answers sincere " I have no intention to do anything to hurt him. If I end up hurting him though I'll be the first to kill myself "</p><p>She nods in approval " I was planning on going by to make sure he's alright but in this case I think I can depend on you ? "</p><p>"Yeah of course I'll go check on him. Did he mention if it's something serious? "</p><p>"No. You know Tony...he never admits that  he needs help"</p><p>"Yes. Okay then it was nice to meet you I'm Steve by the way. I'm gonna leave now. "</p><p>"I hope I won't regret it but it was nice to meet you too. Natasha. "</p><p>"Okay bye Natasha! "</p><p>Steve doesn't let his worrisome show until he's out of the place and can't feel Natasha's intense eyes on him. What if Tony isn't alright? What if he needs medical care? </p><p>He runs down the street all the way to Tony's apartment and knocks on his door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is just a filler next chapter will never better. <br/>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony wakes up this morning with a killing headache. He moans and starts getting ready for work. He picks up a simple green t-shirt and jeans but as he's ready to put on his shoes his stomach makes a weird noise. </p><p>He runs in the bathroom just in time to throw up everything he ate last night. He's over the toilet for a while trying to calm. After he's done he stands and wash his mouth to get rid of the sick flavor. </p><p>He walks out of the bathroom and calls in both of his jobs to let them know he's not going. He spends the day in his bed trying to keep in whatever still remains in his stomach. </p><p>It's around 8 o'clock when he hears a knock on his door. He lets a groan and goes to answer sure that it's whether Natasha or Clint. Who else could it be? It's been two weeks since he went on that date with Steve and he doesn't believe he'll see him ever again. </p><p>He opens the door to see a certain billionaire standing there hand raised ready to knock again. </p><p>"Omg Tony! Are you okay?" Steve blurts out before he can say anything. </p><p>"I've been better and I've been worse I'll survive. What do you want here? " The teen asks. </p><p>"I went to the cafe and your friend Natasha said you're sick I was worried about you. "</p><p>"Oh... You can come in if you want but I'm indeed sick. " </p><p>Steve gets in immediately and Tony walks back to his bed. </p><p>"What do you need? Wanna make you some soup? " Steve asks and he looks really worried. </p><p>"I dunno if I can eat anything I'm throwing up the whole day. "</p><p>"Soup will settle your stomach. Make yourself comfortable and warm and I'll bring you some. "</p><p>"Fine"</p><p>Steve walks to the counter and take a deep plate to serve the soup he found in the fridge. He goes back to Tony and hands him the plate. </p><p>They sit in silence while the younger boy eats. He finishes his meal and hands back the plate quietly. The blond leaves it to the sink and returns to Tony's side. </p><p>Tony moves his body a little and makes some space for Steve to lay. Steve gets under the blanket and cuddles the boy. </p><p>Then Tony starts talking. "When I was a child and got sick my mother would take the day off from work and stay with me. She would cook and we would eat together and then she would sit next to my bed and sing in Italian or tell me a story. I wish I had learn Italian it was her native language. We spent the day like this and then my father would come back from work and sit with us and listen my mother talk for anything and everything and we would fall asleep cuddling like that. It was comforting. I really miss them... "</p><p>Steve doesn't know what to say he tries to imagine Tony as a small child tucked in his bed cuddling his parents. He feels his eyes fill with tears. </p><p>"Tony..."</p><p>"Yeah? "</p><p>"What happened? "</p><p>"I was 11... It was Monday evening they were out the whole day something for work I'd gone to school and return. It was late they hadn't come back. I decided to go to bed. As I was ready to fall asleep the phone rang. It was an accident. A drunk driver. My father tried to avoid him and they hit a tree. There was nothing left the car was completely burned. There were no survivors. "</p><p>"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry! "</p><p>"Not your fault" Tony's voice was void of emotion.  "Anyway we had no money or alive relatives. It was just us. Me and my parents. And then it was just me. I was put in a foster home. It's not of the best years of my life... "</p><p>"Wha... What was like? "</p><p>"Well it wasn't a happy place. It was dark. We had to do all the work. Cooking, painting the walls, clean the place. A teacher would come twice a month to teach us the basics. If we did something wrong it came the punishment. We aren't kids. Well maybe we are in age and stuff but we were all made to grow up too fast too soon. I had a friend there. James Rhodes but I just called him Rhodey. He's older than me and he joined the air force three years ago. I run away on my 16th birthday. In about a month it will be two years since. "Tony's voice still had no emotion. Like he wasn't talking about his life. Like all those things happened to a stranger. </p><p>" That's how you ended up living in.. " Steve starts asking. </p><p>"In the streets yeah... " Tony interrupted. " I had no place to go I just didn't want to stay there for even a minute more. I sent a message to Rhodey as soon as I could I didn't know if he received it not till I was able to rent this place. Now we are in contact. "</p><p>"I'm glad you have him and Natasha as well. "</p><p>"Hmm Natasha and Clint are the only ones who I know here and we are close. Clint is the other guy who works in the cafe. They are very important to me. "</p><p>"You're lucky. Maybe it doesn't seem like it but you're really lucky you've got friends that care for you. Most of the people I hung out with are rich spoiled brats I guess I'm one too but we're not really friends. "</p><p>"I'm sure you have someone you trust and care about though... "</p><p>"I have. Bucky, he's my best friend since ever. More like a brother. "</p><p>After a bit of silence Tony speaks again. "Thanks for coming to check on me. "</p><p>"Of course always"</p><p>"No really I'm grateful. "</p><p>"Hey Tony? Please don't hate me okay? "</p><p>"Why.. " Tony's cut by Steve's lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. He feels Steve's tongue licking his bottom lip asking for permission. He parts his lips and they fight for dominance. Steve wins and Tony lets him guide him. They only stop when they're out of breath...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyy I'm really excited for this chapter. Hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's almost noon by the time Steve wakes up in an unfamiliar room. It takes a while to realize that it's Tony's apartment and a bit more to remember last night's events. </p>
<p>Their first kiss had ended up in a make out session but they hadn't done anything more. They'd just hold each other till they fell asleep. </p>
<p>He looks around him but he can't see Tony anywhere. His eye catches a note on the table. He picks it up and reads. </p>
<p><em>Steve,</em><br/>
<em>I woke up and felt better. I didn't want to wake you. I'm going to be at the workshop till 4 and then at the cafe till 9. If you want you can come by:) Thank you for last night.<br/>
-T. <em></em></em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Steve immediately picks his stuff and checks the time. 11:30 so Tony will be at the workshop. As he's ready to leave the place his phone rings. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He glances at the caller ID. Bucky... Of course he'll call the most inconvenient moment. He answers anyway. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Hey Buck! What's up? "</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Steve where the hell are you?!! You were supposed to be here two hours ago!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Ugh sorry I slept in. "</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Okay are you on your way? "</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>" Oh about that... I'm not coming today. "</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Are you alright? "</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Couldn't be better"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Ooh so it went well with the kid huh? "</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"He's almost 18 jerk"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"So it went well"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I'm not saying anything"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Come on punk tell meee. I'm your best friend! " </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I said no! "</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>" Oh I see... So did you do dirty stuff? " Bucky asks and the blond can almost see the knowing smirk in his friend's face. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"See you later Bucky" Steve ends the conversation. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He drives the short distance to the workshop Tony works in silence thinking of the short brunet and their kiss last night and how bad he wants to hold him every single night and never let him get hurt ever again. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He reaches his destination and gets out of the car. That's when the nervousness hits him. Should he not have come this early? Tony wrote he can stop by if he wants right? Should he have brought flowers or chocolates or something? Does he smell nice? </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>As he's ready to get in the car again and drive away he hears loud voices from the workshop and recognizes Tony's. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"... And that's illegal you should have warn me! " Tony shouts. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Calm down my boy you're out of your mind right now. " A male voice says. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"No you don't get to tell me to calm down! They could come anytime and I would get in trouble! "</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>That's the moment Steve chooses to get in and stop them. He sees Tony face to face with an old bold man. They're apparently both angry and it seems like they just started. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Eh em" He clears his throat to let them know of his presence. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>They both startle and turn around to face him. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Oh Steve hey! " Tony says trying to play it cool. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>" Is it not a good time? I can come back later... " The blond asks awkwardly. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"No it's fine. Obie, we will finish this conversation an other time. " The teen turns to the man. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I wish we didn't... Anyway I'll give you two some privacy. " The man - Obie- says knowingly and goes to the office at the back of the store. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"So... " Tony starts.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"So... " Steve agrees. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a moment and then they both step closer and meet in a kiss in the middle. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The break apart to breath.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"You came." Tony says. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"You said I could. " Steve replies." I came to tell you that last night... I..."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>" It's ok Steve I understand " Tony looks disappointed. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"No! That's not what I meant sweetheart. I don't regret anything! Actually no... I regret not doing it earlier. " The boy blushes a little at the pet name. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Oh...that's good cause I really liked it... " Tony says shyly. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I liked it too baby really. So will you go out with me? Tonight? I'll pick you up from your place after your shift end. Huh what do you say? Will you come? "</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"You mean like a date...? "</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Exactly what I meant. Come on doll say yes. It would make me the happiest man in the world. " </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Well who am I not to let you be the happiest man in the world then... " In Steve's silence Tony adds " That's a yes"and smiles softly.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took me so long but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Also it'll probably have 16 chapters but this may change.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Nat? " Tony says "I was wondering if you can close tonight? "</p><p>"Sure" The redhead answers but before Tony can sigh in relief she speaks again "But why? "</p><p>"Ahh I just have to go home earlier... "</p><p>"Ok... Why? "</p><p>"Promise you won't tell Clint"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>"I have a date with Steve"</p><p>"Omg that's awesome! Where is he taking you? "</p><p>"I don't know. I also have nothing to wear... I mean what if he wants to go to one of those fancy places? The most appropriate outfit I have is a t-shirt without holes... "</p><p>"Don't worry sweety I'm sure he'll consider you. Now go and I want every detail tomorrow! "</p><p>With that Tony storms out of the cafe running to his place. He puts on his best clothes, a yellow t-shirt and jeans, and waits for Steve to come. </p><p>About twenty minutes later there's a knock on his door. He takes a deep breath and opens it. </p><p>"Hey Steve! " </p><p>Thankfully the blond is dressed casually. </p><p>"Hey Tones! You look beautiful. Oh those are for you! " He gives the younger boy the bouquet of red roses he's holding. </p><p>"Oh... Thank you! " Tony blushes. </p><p>"So... Shall we? "</p><p>  ♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬♩✧♪●♩○♬☆☆♬○♩●♪✧♩♬♩♪♩ ♩✧♪●♩○♬☆</p><p>They reach a small restaurant in the outskirts of the city and they pick a table next to the window. </p><p>"I like coming here when I need some space. " Steve says as they wait for the waitress. </p><p>"It's nice" Tony agrees. </p><p>"Yeah... It's quiet but not depressing quiet just peaceful quiet... You know what I mean? "</p><p>" Yes I get you." </p><p>"Good afternoon! What can I bring you? " The waitress comes to take their orders. </p><p>"Hmm I don't know... Steve what do you recommend? " Asks the brunet. </p><p>"Well I usually order the carbonara but I've heard they have the best cheeseburgers here. "</p><p>"Perfect I love cheeseburgers! "</p><p>"Okay have two cheeseburgers with extra fries and a chocolate milkshake each please" Steve makes their order. </p><p>"It seems like you're polite to everyone but me huh? " Tony asks with a mocking smile. </p><p>"Don't do that I feel terrible for my behavior that day"</p><p>"Come on I was messing with you. Since then you've been nothing but nice to me. "</p><p>"I... I like you a lot Tony... You're so sweet and beautiful and smart and funny and everything. "</p><p>"Oh stop that I'm blushing"</p><p>They keep talking as the girl brings their food. Steve's being sweet and caring the whole time. After they finish their meal they leave the restaurant in a comfortable silence.</p><p>On the way back Tony notices some fireworks in a short distance " Hey Steve what's there? "</p><p>"I don't know let's see" He answers and drives closer."I think it's a festival. Oh look there's a ferris wheel! Let's go! "</p><p>And that's how they find themselves on the top of the wheel making out half an hour later. </p><p>"God Steve you have the best ideas" Says Tony breathless. </p><p>"Well it happens sometimes. " Steve agrees and presses his lips on Tony's again. </p><p>Tony pulls himself on Steve's lap moaning softly. They part and the blond leaves soft kisses all over Tony's face and neck before find his lips again .The keep kissing as the ride comes to an end. </p><p>"Want ice cream? " Tony asks as soon as his feet touch the ground. </p><p>"You're a genius" Steve says as an answer. </p><p>They take their ice creams, Tony chocolate and Steve cookies, and walk through the tents fingers intertwined both with a huge smile on their face. </p><p>It's getting darker when Tony realizes how late it is. </p><p>"I think we should get back" He says quietly. </p><p>"If that's what you want... " Steve looks at him. </p><p>"It's almost 1 o'clock and I work early tomorrow... "</p><p>"Okay" Steve leans slowly and licks some ice cream from Tony's nose "let's go"</p><p>♬♩♪♩♩♪♩♬☆♬○♩●♪✧♩♩✧♪●♩○♬☆♬♩♪♩♩♪♩♬♩✧♪●♩○♬☆</p><p>The head back to Tony's apartment and as the younger boy's ready to close the door Steve says "I had a great time... Hope you wanna do this again?"</p><p>"I'd love to" Tony smiles and before he can add anything Steve pecks his cheek and whispers " Goodnight doll I'll dream of you tonight " And with that he turns around and leaves Tony staring at the empty hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm kinda disappointed with this so please comment what you think and thank you for the kudos they help me keep writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their first date they come closer. Steve takes Tony to some fancy places and buys him small gifts but they have the best time when they do fun things Tony recommended like going for stargazing in the highest place of the city. </p><p>As Steve spends more and more time with the young genius he realizes how screwed he is. He thinks of the boy all the time and whenever they're together he feels lighter. Now that he's alone in his office and reads a note Tony gave him for the first time he knows that he's falling for the boy. He's falling hard and fast. </p><p>It's kinda scary. Specially for Steve who has spent his entire life caring only for himself. Sure he loved Bucky but not like this. This is new, different. </p><p>He looks away from the note and sighs. What should he do now? Can he give his heart away like that or should he just leave? No, no he can't leave. The thought of leaving Tony and breaking his heart has the blond going mad. He can't do that. </p><p>He looks back at the piece of paper on his desk and he knows he can't walk away this time. And as he stares at Tony's soft handwriting he realizes that he doesn't want to. </p><p>He counts the hours till the end of the day when he'll be able to go meet the teen. When finally, finally, he finishes his work he runs to his car without any words and drives to the cafe. </p><p>For tonight Steve hasn't any plans. He just wants to take Tony to his place and hold him. He finds the boy waiting outside dressed in a simple green t-shirt and old jeans. </p><p>The moment he sees him his smile grows. Tony gets in and leans to kiss his cheek. </p><p>"Hey" Steve says softly. </p><p>"Hi" Tony answers in the same tone. </p><p>"We're having a movie night at my place tonight. " He let's Tony know. </p><p>"Awesome" Says the brunet and leans back in his seat. </p><p>They reach Steve's penthouse. They don't talk and that's an other thing Steve loves about the boy. Even when there's only silence it's comfortable and relaxing not awkward. </p><p>Tony sits on the couch as the older man prepares the snacks. </p><p>"Doll! There's a blanket on the table make yourself at home! " Steve shouts from the kitchen. </p><p>" Ok! Do you have chips? " Tony shouts back. </p><p>"Of course chips, pizza, popcorn and lemonade" Steve answers coming back to the living room. </p><p>Steve sits on the couch pulling the brunet in his arms. "So" He smiles to the boy " We're gonna watch Star Wars. I've never watched it and everyone says I should. " The brunet just nods and rests his head on the billionaire's shoulder. </p><p>They're at the end of the second movie and as Steve's ready to click play on the third he notices that the teen's fast asleep in his arms. </p><p>For a moment he's afraid that his heart will explode with all this cuteness. Tony seems even younger when he's sleeping. He's mouth is slightly open and he makes soft noises. </p><p>Steve sighs softly and picks him up. He takes him to his bedroom. He puts him slowly on the bed and pulls a blanket over him before laying down himself. As he looks at the boy he can't help it but whisper <em>"I love you".<em></em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some fluff. So I'm going on vacation in about 10 days and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update before then.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you"</p><p>Tony heard Steve's soft voice whisper just before he let sleep take him. Now he's laying awake in the blond's bed watching the older man snoring softly and can't help thinking about those words. </p><p>The boy has spent the whole week thinking and he's come to conclusion that he's indeed in love with the billionaire. The question is did Steve really said it or it was just a beautiful dream? Should he ask or pretend he doesn't care? </p><p>As he's about to go back to sleep the corner of his eye catches the clock on the nightstand. 7:15. Shit. He throws the blanket away puts on his clothes quickly but carefully to not wake Steve. He should have been to the workshop 15 minutes ago! </p><p>He runs to the door but then stops and decides to leave a note to explain as to why he didn't stay for breakfast. </p><p>With this done he leaves the penthouse and runs all the way to work. He's there in record time just 20 minutes later and he gets to work immediately. </p><p>After a while he's finished with last week's work and has nothing else to do. He decides to help with the paperwork. Obadiah has given him permission to deal with some of it himself. There's only a drawer that he's not allowed to open. </p><p>He looks around for a pen and notices that the forbidden drawer is unlocked. Since he's alone in the workshop so out of curiosity he takes out the files. </p><p>Tony lately has discovered that Obadiah deals with outlaws and they had plenty fights about it. The boy was outraged when he found out. He deserves to know if it's something dangerous. He works in the shop after all he could be in big trouble. </p><p>That's the reason why he can't believe that just now he found proofs of this illegal activity. He thought that after their last argument his boss would have at least warn him. </p><p>He puts the files back in and locks the drawer. He goes to the front of the shop to find something to work on to keep him busy until Obie is here. </p><p>It turns out he doesn't have to wait for long. An hour later the older man enters the workshop and heads to the office without acknowledging the boy.</p><p>Tony immediately drops whatever he's doing and follows him. As he stops at the open door he's suddenly not sure what to do. Should he mention the files first or engage a small talk ? </p><p>"Good morning my boy! " Obadiah greets him bringing him back to reality. </p><p>"Good morning. There is something I actually wanted to talk to you about." He decides to go for it. </p><p>"Go ahead"</p><p>"I quit" He says simply surprising himself. He didn't expect to actually say the words. </p><p>"What?! " Obadiah turns around to look at him not understanding the teen. </p><p>"I quit" Tony says again. </p><p>"But why? " The man asks looking kinda offended. </p><p>"I don't like being lied to"</p><p>"I didn't lie to you"</p><p>"But you did. I found the files. " His voice comes out calm and cold despite his freaking out inside. He wants to take it all back and beg Obie to forget the conversation but the words won't come out. </p><p>"I told you I don't want to get in trouble you didn't stop so I'm just gonna leave now and you can start looking for an employee who won't mind your activities. " He says instead and without waiting for an answer turns around and walks out the door. </p><p>Only when he's far enough he let's himself panic. What is he going to do now? He has to find a new job or he will end up in the streets again. How could he be so stupid?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been awhile I'm sorry :(: Here's a crappy chapter. I obviously have no idea what are Obadiah's illegal activities and it won't go further I just wanted angst so I apologize if you wanted to focus on that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving the workshop early Tony has some time before his shift in the cafe starts. He walks around the streets trying to sort out his thoughts. </p><p>He really should've wait to make a better plan and then quit. What is he supposed to do now? He's going to end up homeless again. His paycheck from the cafe is bearly enough for the basics. His main income was coming from Obadiah. </p><p>Out of panic he makes the decision and walks to a better part of the city. Finally he makes it to a tall building. He's sure that this is the address Steve gave him but now he's there he's hesitant. After a moment he decides to go for it and he gets in. </p><p>He walks to the reception and clears his throat. "Eh... Excuse me... Can I see Steve Rogers? "</p><p>"Do you have an appointment? " The lady behind the desk asks him. </p><p>"No... "</p><p>"The I'm sorry but I can't allow you entrance"</p><p>"I'm sure he won't mind... "</p><p>"Sorry sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave"</p><p>"Please can't you call him or ask him or something? " Tony begs. </p><p>Before the woman can answer a man approach them. He's of average height but well built and kinda scary. His brown hair is in a man ban and he has this strict look in his eyes. </p><p>"What's going on here? " He asks with an air of authority. </p><p>"Mr.Barnes I was just trying to explain to this boy that he can't see Mr. Rogers without an appointment. " The receptionist answers. </p><p>The man turns to Tony and examines him with interest. "Who are you kid?" He asks lastly. </p><p>"My name's Tony. Please I really have to see Ste- eh Mr. Rogers. "</p><p>"Omg you're Tony?! I'm Bucky! Wow I can't believe I finally meet you! Of course let me take you to Steve! "</p><p>Tony's sure that he mirrors the look of surprise of the woman. <br/>"You're Bucky? Steve talks a lot about you"</p><p>"I'm sure it's not as much as he talks about you though, that punk" The man-Bucky- laughs. </p><p>He follows Bucky to the top floor I front of a plain door which he opens without bothering to knock. </p><p>"For God's sake Buck! What happened now? " Steve asks irritated without looking at them. </p><p>"Wow keep calm Stevie! Just look who I run into at the reception! "</p><p>"Hi Steve. " Tony greets shyly. </p><p>"Oh Tones!? What are you doing here baby? " Now the blond finally looks away from his papers. </p><p>"Could I maybe talk to you? " </p><p>"Of course doll! What's wrong? Buck get out please. "</p><p>As Bucky complies with a groan Steve beckons Tony to come closer. He walks to man he's pretty sure he loves and gets in his arms. </p><p>"Okay wanna tell me what happened ,love?" Steve asks finally. </p><p>"Yeah... " The teen murmurs hesitantly " Well... Lately I had some problems with my boss in the workshop. You see he did some illegal shit and I'd told him he had to tell me if he wants to keep doing it because I could get in trouble, you know "he starts. </p><p>" Yes of course he can't do this kind of things if it can affect you "</p><p>"That's what I told him and he said he would stop or if he kept doing it he would let me know. But today I found out he didn't stop nor told me so... " He stops and takes a deep breath. "So I quit".</p><p>Silence drops after Tony's words. It stretches the time and neither can say if it lasts a minute or an hour. </p><p>" I didn't know where else to go that's why I'm here in this hour. " The younger boy breaks it at the end. </p><p>"I'm glad you want to be with me right now. Don't worry doll everything will be alright." Steve says. </p><p>"But how? I won't make enough money to keep my apartment I will end up in the streets again" Tony says desperation clear in his voice. </p><p>"Hey hey hey! What are you talking about? You're not going back there not as long as I am here. Please baby just come live with me! You won't even need your job in the cafe. You'll finally focus on your lessons. Please I can give everything you need! "</p><p>"Steve I can't do that and you know it! I have to do something on my own. Even if I come live at yours I have to give something back! " </p><p>Steve thinks for a moment and then he offers " Okay then come live with me and you can make some blueprints for the company. Huh what do you say? I know that you're a genius you have great ideas it'd be really beneficial for us to have you in our team. "</p><p>Tony stares surprised " Would you trust me for this? I mean I haven't even graduated from high school. "</p><p>"You'll do great my poor beautiful genius"</p><p>"I guess we can try..."</p><p>"Perfect"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I'm sure I owe you a huge apology. It's been over two months since the last update guys I'm  so so so so sorry. Also an extra apology for this chapter. I wrote half of it half an hour after I woke up during an online class and the second half at night after long day. <br/>Hope everyone is safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finally! I thought you changed your mind, love" Steve shouts as soon as he opens the door to his penthouse. </p><p>It's been a week since the incident and Tony's spent it considering his options and if he really should move in with Steve. At this point he's sure he's in love with the older man but he can't help thinking the what if's. What if they break up? He'll end up homeless again. What if Steve isn't showing his true colors? Maybe he's an ass, they don't know each other for that long. </p><p>Despite all his insecurities the teen decided to risk it. There wasn't much he could do anyway since he quitted his job and had no way to pay his rent. </p><p>"Well now I'm here you don't have to worry" Tony chuckles as he walks in. </p><p>"Yeyy! Welcome home doll!" Steve says too excited to stand still. </p><p>"I swear you're an overgrown baby" </p><p>"Yes but you love this overgrown baby! " Steve laughs and then stops when he realizes what he said. </p><p>They stay in uncomfortable silence that seems to last a lifetime just staring each other. </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" The blond starts only to be cut by the younger boy. </p><p>"Don't be... It's true you know... I do love you" </p><p>"Well...I love you too! " </p><p>They share a sweet but heated long kiss. </p><p>_____________________tiny time skip( Ik y'all expected it but I can't write smut sorry)___________________________________</p><p>Sometime later they're both laying on the king size bed under the bedsheets in each other's arms both naked and happy. Steve stares down at Tony's head rested on his chest and he's overwhelmed with a soft feeling when he realizes that the teen's fallen asleep. He sighs quietly and closes his eyes too. </p><p>He's waken half an hour later by a loud knocking on the door. With a groan he untangles himself and goes to answer. As soon as he opens the door he's face to face with a familiar redhead good looking woman and a man with dirty blonde hair right behind her. </p><p>"Em... Sorry how can I help you? "</p><p>"Hi! My name is Natasha remember me? We met in the cafe a while ago and this is Clint" Steve finally recalls their meeting when he was looking for Tony all this time ago. </p><p>"Yes, hello Natasha. How can I help you?" He repeats. </p><p>"We're here to see-" She starts only to be interrupted by a certain brunet. </p><p>"Steve? What's going on? Who's at the door? "</p><p>"Tony! " Natasha completes looking at her friend behind the older man. </p><p>"Omg! Tasha! Clint! What are you guys doing here? "</p><p>"We wanted to check on you Tones. See if you needed any help moving in or something"</p><p>"Aw you guys... No need to worry I'm fine" </p><p>"You sure?" Clint asks. </p><p>"Absolutely" </p><p>"You can come in guys if you want" Steve says always the polite host. </p><p>"Sure thanks" Natasha says as she walks in Clint following behind. </p><p>They're all sitting in the living room when they hear a key on the door. Tony looks around in alarm but then he notices Steve just chuckling and shout "You really should stop doing this Buck you know I don't live alone anymore, you could walk in something you don't want someday"</p><p>"Hahaha okay punk got it" Bucky says as he comes into view. "Hey Tony! What's up man? Oh I see you have company! Stevie where's your manners won't you introduce me to the lady? "</p><p>"Back off!" Clint says laughing but there's a protective note in his voice. </p><p>"So Bucky this Natasha and the idiot next to her is Clint. They're my best friends. Guys this is Bucky Barnes Steve's best friend" Tony makes the introductions. </p><p>"Hey Tones! Just because I'm not a genius like you doesn't mean I'm an idiot! " Clint protests. </p><p>"But you're though" Natasha says and then gives him a peck on the cheek to shut him up. </p><p>That's how they found themselves all together in Steve's -and now Tony's too- living room messing around and Tony thinks he's never been happier...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyy! Two months since the last update sorry again it took me so long!<br/>Truth to be told this chapter was ready to post since last week but I wanted to wait because today is my amaZayn's baby's birthday! Happiest of birthdays Zaynieeeeee I absolutely adore you!Nobody Is Listening will be out on 15th go listen to is as well as Vibez and Better!<br/>Anyway this story is coming to an end only an epilogue is left. Thanks to everyone who read, voted or/and commented!<br/>Lots of love and tpwk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mhm, Steve stop! "</p><p>It's a lazy Sunday morning and Tony wakes up to wet kisses all over his face. He wishes he could say that it's a rare occurrence but not really. Nobody believes that he doesn't like it anyway and if he's honest with himself he loves it. It's been like that ever since he moved in with Steve about three months ago. </p><p>At first he felt like he couldn't be useful in anything but after a while the older man introduced him to his tech team and everything made sense. It's like he was born for this and he adores every moment. The engineers in the team seem to love him as well so he really couldn't ask for anything more. He still works at the cafe with Natasha and Clint even though Steve tells him he doesn't have to do anything but focusing on his studies. </p><p>"I can't help it babe! Happy birthday! You're 18! It's your day today we're gonna do anything you want! " Steve says sounding like an excited puppy to the teen's ears. </p><p>"You know what I want? To sleep" Tony deadpans but as he's sees his boyfriend happy face fall he adds " Okay you big big baby I'm up! "</p><p>"Good because I made you breakfast in bed and I have a small present for you later! Besides everyone knows birthday sex it's the best" The blond winks. </p><p>"Wow calm down there Tigger. Bring the tray on! " </p><p>_______________time skip____________________</p><p>It's almost afternoon and they've been in bed for the biggest part of the day when the doorbell rings. </p><p>"Oh why is this always happening? " Steve groans and proceeds get up. </p><p>"Hey lay back down I'll go. It's probably Nat and Clint. They said they'll swing by after their shift ends." </p><p>Tony walks down the hallway just when the bell rings again. "Now I'm coming! " He shouts. </p><p>He opens the door and he barely has time to breathe before he's "attacked" by a tall man shouting "Tones!"</p><p>The man takes a step back and now Tony would've recognised him anywhere even though the last time that he saw him was almost 4 years and he has much larger now. </p><p>"Rhodey!! I can't believe it's you! I didn't even know you got my letter! Omg I missed you so so much! "</p><p>A bit later when Steve makes his appearance at the living room and  witnesses the younger boy clinging to an older man dressed in a military uniform he knows he was right from the beginning when he thought that this would be a better present than anything he could ever buy with money. This and the letter in his pocket reading : <br/>to Anthony E. Stark <br/>Congratulations your application to MIT has been accepted... </p><p> And then Tony turns around catching his eyes " Thank you , I love you " He says silently. </p><p>"I love you too" He replies the same way. </p><p>And they're happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last chapter was posted just few minutes ago .</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this story. </p><p>Thank you for commenting. 

</p>
<p>Thank you for leaving kudos </p><p>Your comments always made my day. It was so nice to see that people are actually reading this story and like it. </p><p>The idea for My poor genius came to me because it's exactly the type of fiction I like to read and I thought there aren't enough out there. </p><p>I never thought I would actually post it and when I did I was sure that no one will ever see it. But you did and I'm grateful</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>